A Thief, an Assassin, a Noble, and a Nun
by Kaoru Kyo and Kagura
Summary: The story focuses on a group of OC's, though the main characters are in it a lot too. Takes place a year after where the series is now. Earl's alive, they're all still trying to kill him and still looking for the heart. A bit of comedy thrown in for fun.
1. I'll have nun of that!

**Kay, not sure if many people will read, but this story focuses on a lot of OCs and takes place a year after where the series is at the moment. Thanks for reading, tell me whatcha thing ^.^**

**Chapter 2**

"And that's how we lost two Finders and three different Innocence." Komui stated calmly, readjusting the rims of his glasses and directing his gaze at the three gaping teens on his couch plus the one leaning uncaringly on one of his book shelves.

"Wait, wait. Lemme get this straight." The red-haired teen interjected, shaking his head softly. "You sent three Finders out to track down the Innocence without the help of an Exorcist?" Komui nodded. "And they did retrieve it and met up at the assigned meeting point." Komui nodded once more. "'Kay, so they were killed in safe territory?" Lavi asked, astonished at the idea. Komui began to nod again but caught himself.

"No, no. They were to all meet in London where our Exorcists would pick up the Innocence." Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee sighed. Kanda however, seemed to get more irritated than he had been before.

"We understand that. What happened after?" Kanda asked, bitterly glaring at the man sitting on the other side of the desk, idly wondering if the world would miss such a being.

"Well, London's a big place." Komui started in his happy, up-beat tone. "Things happen." All four glared and he sweat dropped before sighing. "One was assassinated- poison seems to be the cause, one came up with some plague or another, and the last was pick-pocketed. In any case, all three Innocence went missing.

"It doesn't sound Akuma related." Kanda pointed out, looking for a way out of this little get together. Komui's brows furrowed.

"Well no, it all seems to point to normal human activity." The man said, readjusting his glasses once more.

"Then it really isn't our job is it?" Kanda pointed out in his normal 'why should I help the world, what has it ever done for me' sort of attitude.

"No see, you're job is what I tell you it is." Komui bit back with a chipper smile as he sipped his coffee from the pink and blue bunny mug in his hands.

***

"Alright, so one of the men died at an inn, one was robbed in a bar, and the other died under the care of a convent of nuns. Where are we going first?" Allen asked merrily. He couldn't be happier to be back home, even though it meant he had to track down a killer, a thief, and a nun.

"No **we**." Kanda said emphasizing the 'we' to make it very clear that if anyone still didn't know he was an anti-social, revenge obsessed, pretty boy that they might get a clue. "We split up. Lenalee, go investigate the nuns. It shouldn't require assistance. Moyashi and the Usagi find the thief. I'll find the assassin." With that being said he turned and disappeared into the shadows of an alley before his comrades could even comprehend what he said.

"What the hell is his problem?!" Allen yelled off in the direction Kanda vanished in, hoping the idiot could hear him. Both Lenalee and Lavi sighed.

"People." they said in unison, shaking their heads while Allen continued to rant.

"I mean who kicked the bucket and made him leader?! He can't just tell us what to do and walk off! And why is he going after the assassin by himself? Shouldn't that be the job that would warrant two people? He thinks way too highly of himself! The stupid, selfish, ignorant, idiot! How dare he call me Moyashi!" At the last statement both of his friends deadpanned.

"You're just mad that he still calls you Moyashi." Lavi said grasping onto the Bean Sprout's ear. "And ignorant idiot? Really?" He laughed before dragging Allen into the crowd of people that populated the streets.

That left Lenalee on her own, but she really didn't mind. She didn't mind nuns. It took her forty minutes to track down the church and fifteen more to get in touch with the head nun.

"They sure are employing Exorcists early these days." the elderly woman said, taking a seat across from a smiling Lenalee. She couldn't remember what the other nuns said her name was and she thought asking would be rude. "So miss Lee, why have you come seeking us out?" she asked. She was wearing a simple black dress, much like Lenalee's but over her head the elderly woman wore a shroud, containing most of her gray hair. A wooden rosary hung from her neck and she carried a certain aura that just pulled you in.

"Well, it has come to our attention that one of our Finders died in your care." she started off awkwardly. The woman nodded.

"Yes, he was no trouble- only stayed in our care two days before the fever took him. Thank the merciful lord that he died quickly and relatively painless." the nun answered mournfully.

"Yes." Lenalee bowed her head in respect. "This is going to sound weird, but did he happen to have any peculiar items in his care?" The nun furrowed her brows in thought. "Something that would be unidentifiable." she continued.

"I don't recall anything of that sort. He had a phone on his back, but that was the oddest thing in his possession." she paused for a moment. "Amelia would know much more about this than I. She was his primary care giver. I shall get her for you dear, you sit tight." she graciously got up and headed out the door, closing it softly.

Lenalee sighed. That didn't sound good. If the head nun didn't know anything about it, how would one of the subordinates? As if on cue the door opened quietly. Lenalee turned to see a girl about her age in a simple gray dress step into the room and close the door. She nodded before heading for the chair across from Lenalee, a jingling sounded every time she took a step.

"Sister Anita said you wanted to see me." she said, getting straight to the point, staring straight at the other girl. Lenalee nodded.

"Yes, she said you would be the one I would talk to about the Finder." she said with a sweet smile. The girl leaned back in her chair, twirling a strand of her long auburn hair.

"I tended him if that's what you're asking." the girl began to glare suspiciously at Lenalee. "Why do you ask anyway? If you are insinuating that he died under false pretences or some strange cover up, you should get out now. It is none other than the Order's fault for putting him through more than a human should be able to take in a lifetime." her green eyes bored into Lenalee's dark brown ones. "If you're looking for someone to blame for his death, look in a mirror. These sisters do so much for the community and people like you just come in and use them. I'm sick and tired of watching it happen." The girl's look turned deadly and Lenalee immediately threw up her arms in defense.

"No, I assure you that's not why I'm here." she said apologetically. "I was sent here to retrieve an item that, hopefully, he kept with him."

"What kind of item?" the girl didn't drop the suspicious demeanor which made Lenalee a little uncomfortable.

"It would have been concealed, in a bag or container of some sort." Lenalee didn't miss the realization that flashed across the girl's face, but she didn't stop. "It would have given off a small glow and it is kind of hard to explain the structure." The girl kept her face emotionless, her eyes just as shielded.

"No. He had your basic survival gear, food, some water…a telephone backpack. Nothing out of the ordinary." Lenalee knew there was more to this, but before she could pursue it, yelling could be head in the hallway. The yelling seemed to get louder with each passing second, until the yelling became coherent and the knob of the door turned.

"You can't go in there!"

"It's important, I need to see- You're not Head Sister Anita." Another girl Lenalee's age bellowed loudly, the nun tugging at her arm to pull her out of the room. She simply batted the arm away. "Mey-mey, where's Sister Anita?" she asked, gazing about the room.

"I told you not to call me that." Amelia stated, glaring at the girl in the doorway. This new girl was definitely not a nun. She was wearing black shorts that were barely seen skimming out the bottom of her jacket. Underneath the shorts she had a pair of white and black striped stockings. She wore a black train conductor's hat over her multicolored brown hair. A small black bag crossed her torso and hung at her hip. On her feet were old worn working boots.

"Ah, lighten up Mey-mey." the girl sauntered into the room casually. "So where is the old bat anyhow?" she asked, looking over all the paintings on the walls behind the desk.

"Old bat am I?" came a slightly annoyed voice from the door. All three girls turned to see none other than the head nun. One of her hands was placed on her hip as she leaned on one knee and gazed at the girl inspecting her walls.

"Oh Sister Anita!" The girl exclaimed, running over to the nun and falling to her knees. "Forgive me Sister for I have sinned." she said it so dramatically that it made Lenalee more confused by the girl's presence than she already was. Sister Anita sighed and closed the door and walked away from the groveling girl.

"What did you do this time?" the sister asked with another sigh.

"It's serious this time Sister." the girl said getting off her knees. "You have to hide me for a little while." Anita gave her a perplexed look and the girl groaned. "I might have…cheated my luck to pay for the dinner I haven't had in two days, but people coming at me with weapons and killer intent was a little much don'tcha think?" the girl lifted her hands defensively. She then tore off her gloves and threw them in her bag with a bright smile. "So ya gonna help me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Can I turn away a child in need?" Anita asked, shaking her head.

"You can't be serious Sister Anita. She's obviously using us for a free meal again. When has Matt ever spoken the truth?" Amelia eyed the other girl, Lenalee simply watched, not knowing where she fit in with all of this.

"Oh don't be silly Mey-mey. I rarely lie. By the way, I simply adore that ugly dress of yours." she winked at Amelia, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Nevertheless I can't turn her away. Please take her down to get some food, Amelia." the brunette jumped up excitedly clapping her hands before following Amelia out the door. When they were gone, Anita turned to Lenalee with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Was Amelia any help to you?" Lenalee stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yes, she was. Thank you so much, we might be back, perhaps to talk to her again." Lenalee said with another smile.

"Our doors are always open to you, Child." Lenalee nodded, closing the door as she went. Oh, they would see her again. She would bring the rest of the group with her though. There was nothing more intimidating than an annoyed Kanda with a sword. Perfect to get a little church girl to spill the beans.


	2. How not to catch a thief 101

**Well, didn't any response, but here's the next chapter for those who are interested. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Ya think this is the one Bean Sprout?" Lavi asked, eyeing the joint. It was your average bar/inn set up. A lot of tables, a bar, a stair case leading to the rooms upstairs- the only difference was that there was a certain section that was specifically for gambling. Most of the occupants in the room were in that area.

"Yes I do. And the next time you call me Bean Sprout you will pay, I assure you." It had gotten to be a mute point- arguing about his forsaken nickname, but he continued to argue about it nonetheless.

"That's what ya said 'bout the last six we're in." Allen ignored the comment.

"Hey, pardon me," Allen called out to the bartender, heading over in the man's direction. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, did you happen to see a man in tan cloak with a hood? He would have had a phone on his back." The man searched his thoughts for a moment.

"Not recently, but a few months ago a man like that came in, got drunk as a skunk- ranting and raving about devils and things of that nature." the man gave a soft chuckle as he cleaned a small glass. "Kicked the sucker out, he didn't get far. Passed out in the ally." Allen and Lavi both gave each other a look.

"Do you know how long ago this was exactly?" Allen continued. The man placed the glass under the counter and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Four or five months maybe." Again, Allen and Lavi flashed each other a look.

"Thanks for your help, sir." Allen said before turning around and walking out of ear reach.

"Ya think that Finder's our guy?" the red-head wasn't buying it.

"I don't think so, the timing's way off." Allen placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought while Lavi laughed at the generic thinking position his friend had taken up. "Do you think anyone would really assign something five months old without telling the person they assigned it to?" Allen asked looked back at Lavi, who had taken it upon himself to claim one of the nearby chairs.

"Anyone? No. Komui? Ya." the elder teen's voice was lacking emotion entirely. "So what now?" Allen shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye Lavi saw the evil smile on his white haired friend's face. He grimaced, he so knew what that meant. "Sorry I asked." he said before Allen dragged him over to one of the poker tables.

"Nothing can't be fixed with poker." Allen whispered harshly to Lavi who just nodded dumbly at him as they sat themselves down.

"Well well, new comers ay?" Allen gave a good natured smile and nodded. Lavi sighed. He could see the looks on all three of their faces. They all were thinking 'easy money' little did they know that this was one man you didn't want to play cards with.

"Well deal him in then Big Freddy!" Lavi's eyes landed on the person who had cried that out. When they fell on the thin brunette across the table his mouth dropped opened. She had short multi-shaded brown hair that seemed jaggedly to the base of her neck and eyes as gray as slate. She was smiling brightly and seemed almost angelic.

"Strike!" he yelled just before Allen's fist collided with his face and he went crashing to the floor.

"I take it your friend isn't playing then?" Big Freddy asked with a laugh. Allen laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's play! Let's play! Cmon! Hurry up!" the young brunette bellowed. And without further a due Allen commenced in beating the crap out of them. Lavi spent his time staring at the unknown girl.

"Alright boy, beat a full house, jacks over twos." Big Freddy said, smiling triumphantly over the two teens at the table. The other man had left long ago, much in debt. Allen's evil smile returned on his face as he laid his hand down.

"No way!" The man yelled in astonishment.

"Four of a kind. Aces." Allen smirked as he started raking in the chips.

"Not so fast, wise guy." the girl said reaching over the table, smoothing out his cards with her hands so the suits were all recognizable. "I didn't know they kept two aces of hearts in one deck." she pointed out with a coy smile. Big Freddy didn't seemed to find it as funny as she had.

"Lavi, time to run!" Allen yelled, running out the door as fast as his feet would carry him.

"What?" When he saw Freddy's face he knew exactly what had happened and he didn't hesitate to run out of there like the little rabbit he was.

They ran into an alleyway and figured after fifteen minutes of silence they had lost their pursuer. Out of no where they heard hysterical laughter and whirled around to see the same brunette who was at their table sitting on a dumpster. All that changed about her was the hat she had sloppily thrown on her head and a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, that was just too funny!" she continued to laugh as Allen glared daggers at her. "Again, I'm sorry, I got tired of losing and, ya know, it serves you right, setting up your hands like that." she smirked at him.

"You put that extra ace of hearts in there." It wasn't a question, he knew she had. A fit of laughter came over the girl again before she threw a card at him. He let it drop to the floor. It was the card she had switched out for the second ace of hearts while smoothing his cards out.

"Look, sorry about that, but I couldn't have you bleeding me dry now could I?" with that, she jumped off the dumpster and walked closer to them. "Anyways, I gotta go, it was nice meeting you." she smiled and brushed the hair in her face behind her ear. It was only a second, but Lavi got a clear view of her earring. He hadn't noticed it before. Off the stud two small knife looking things hung on small chain falling at different lengths. One black and the other white.

A thought came into his head, something he had read about a while ago. It was rare, but sometimes Innocence came in contact with the person it was meant for without the Order's help. Even rarer was when the person perfected it on their own.

He reached out to it and on reflex she sidestepped his hand with eyes wide with shock. "Your earring." he stated, still not really sure where the hell he was going with this- it was just an idea. At the mere mention of her earring, her eyes flashed with realization and then were overcome with a mix of shock, fear, and panic. This was all Lavi needed to back up his theory.

Before he could say another word, to either her or Allen, the girl took off running out of the ally. Allen, who was a little further away from her than Lavi, tried to stop her on instinct. It didn't faze her, she placed one hand on his shoulder, flipped over him and continued to run. "Allen! She has it!!" Lavi yelled, following her out. It took Allen a second to register the information, but when he did he raced out to try and catch up to the both of them.

Lavi, on the other hand, was finding it hard to keep track of where this girl went, it obviously wasn't her first time being chased. She would weave in and out of the crowds and almost disappear completely then pop up again twenty feet away.

He glanced behind quickly cursing when he couldn't spot Allen. Tearing his eyes back to where the girl had been he cursed again- she had gained more ground on him. Finally fed up with having to dodge people not to mention the whole running thing, he pulled out his hammer. "Move!" he yelled. "Ban, ban, ban, ban!" he continued, jumping onto the handle of the hammer and holding on for the ride.

Indignant cries and protest came from the people in the crowds and he mumbled apologies to them as he zoomed passed. He was caught up to her in no time, hovering right by her side. "Stop!" he commanded. The girl turned to him and screamed- she hadn't noticed he was there at all. She stopped dead in her tracks while Lavi kept going forward. "Damn it." he muttered.

She took advantage of this time to turn around and run the other way. She got about two steps before bumping into a solid chest and almost falling over. The next thing she knew, arms enveloped her being tightly, leaving no room to struggle. "Let me go!" she screamed making her captor begin to panic as she drew more attention to herself. "Somebody help me! He's trying to kidnap me! Rape! Rape!" This got the attention of one of the merchant across from them.

"Serves you right ya damn brat." he glared at her and she sighed.

"Aw c'mon Benny, don't say that." she insisted, "Help a girl out will ya?"

The man shook his head. "Not after all you stole from me. You made your bed now you gotta lay in it."

"Stupid clichés." she groaned. "Fine, I'll just have to do it myself!" with that she leaned her head toward her right and opened the small pocket on her bag strap with her mouth. Allen couldn't tell what she was doing until it was too late. She collected the contents of the container in her mouth and spat it in his face. The over whelming smell of pepper hit his nose, burning both his nose and his eyes.

When his grip loosed slightly, she didn't hesitate to elbow him in the ribs, causing him to topple over. The girl then kicked him in the gut, relieving his lungs of the air they contained. "What now sucker?! That should teach ya for- Eeek!" She ducked just in time to dodge Lavi's hammer that almost hit her square in the face. "Crap." she murmured, scrambling to her feet and running toward the opening of another ally.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, running to try and stop the elusive girl. Allen got to his feet quickly, almost catching up to the girl instantly. He got close enough to see her reach into her bag and grab something. Knowing it couldn't be anything pleasant, he shielded his eyes as she threw the contents on the floor behind her, at the opening of the ally way.

As they hit the ground they made small explosions, throwing up the dirt on the ground and making it impossible to see. Allen and Lavi proceeded through the dust storm and followed the alley about five feet to a dead end. The girl was no where in sight.

"Ya think we lost her, Bean Sprout?" Lavi asked, placing both hands behind his head and slouching a bit. Lavi's face once more met Allen's fist. Allen's fist was the obvious winner.

"I told you not to call me Bean Sprout."


	3. The Ass and the Assassin

**Whoo! One review! score! Lol, thank you for reading this far, tell me what you think, what i should work on, or what ever the hell you want. I love to get feed back so, don't be shy. Again, thanks again to those who are actually taking the time to read this. : )**

**Chapter 2  
**

"No, I'm sorry, Sir," the waitress gave Kanda a frightful smile, "n-no one's ever died here- that I know of." He gave her one of his trademark glares and she took that a sign to be scarce. Kanda sighed and sat himself down on one of the stools at the bar he had been leaning on.

This was the ninth inn he had been to and nothing close to what he was looking for. The closest thing he had come to was a case of food poisoning about five or six months ago. According to his source, that was this place and after six interviews- by interview we're talking about the Kanda version, he gives a question, hand on his sword and death glare on face- he was essentially back where he started. Kanda sighed to himself again, contemplating his options.

"It's not good for business ya know." Kanda's eyes shot up to the figure who stated this, a tall, lithe, tawny brown haired teen about his age sitting across from him. The teen gave a bright smile, his sky blue eyes mimicking it with a vibrant twinkle. He was dressed in an average fashion- black slacks, a white dress shirt, a thick maroon blazer left unbuttoned. Working boots adorned his feet, grey wool gloves with the fingers cut off of them- all these qualities portrayed a hard laborer of some kind. Lastly, a matching maroon train engineer hat was happily on his head.

"What do you mean?" Kanda questioned, automatically fixing the man with a chilling glare, he didn't seem to notice it though.

"Just what I said." the teen replied in a rather cutesy tone. "If someone died in your inn, would you really want that getting out?" he asked, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his face. "No, cuz it'd be bad for business, right?" the teen met Kanda's gaze head on with innocent interest. This boy seemed immune to Kanda's power to drive people away.

"What do you know?" Kanda questioned harshly. The boy gave a rather contented smile, making Kanda break out his glare in another attempt to make the boy fear him- no suck luck.

"Just what I hear." the teen smiled which brought out an annoyed expression on Kanda's face. He took another swig out of the bottle in his hands before continuing to smile at the aggravated- slowly getting more agitated by the minute- exorcist.

"And what exactly would that be?" Kanda tried to pry once more, gripping the edge of the bar in order to not grab his sword and shred this idiot to pieces. The boy smiled cheerily once again.

"Who wants to know?" the teen didn't seem taunting (his words, if not for how he had chosen to display them, would have been a taunt in themselves), on the contrary he seemed to innocently try and help. Kanda wasn't sure if it was one or the other, but he was determined to find what this boy knew- it was the first lead he had gotten for some time now.

"What if I do?" If the boy could answer his question with a question he was surely entitled to do the same.

"Who're you?" the boy's face changed from cheery to curious. Kanda's changed from angered to pissed off.

"I'm an exorcist." Kanda stated, repeating the mantra of 'he's not an akuma, he's not an akuma, he's not an akuma' over and over in his head. The boy, not knowing his life was being threatened, gave a hearty laugh.

"Not what, who?" the boy clarified, taking another swig from the bottle in his clutches. Kanda stood up abruptly from his chair, making the stool screech across the floor.

"Do not take me for a fool! Stop toying and answer the damn question!" he harshly spat at the beyond confused boy across from him. At this, the waitress came scurrying over in a rush.

"Fighting isn't permitted inside." she said firmly, looking in every direction but Kanda's. "If you choose to continue, I'll be forced to ask you to leave." She still wouldn't look at Kanda, which made him grin- he loved when people feared him, it made things so much easier. Just before he was about to say something to her he saw the tawny haired teen stand up from his chair.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Olivia," he offered with a convincing smile, "I was just leaving." The waitress turned to give him a silent apology which he shook off. "It was nice as always, Miss Olivia." he said walking out the door, leaving Kanda staring in his absence.

"Che." was all he said before following the brown haired teen's footsteps out the door. He exited the inn just in time to see the boy saunter into an ally across the street. Not missing a beat, Kanda followed him catching up to the boy's slow pace quickly.

"I wasn't done with you." Kanda told the stunned boy as he turned around to face him.

"What is it that you-"

"Get down!" Kanda jumped the teen just in time to save him from a purple beam that was intended for the boy's head. Kanda didn't hesitate to pull out his sword and slice the akuma that was responsible for it in half. A few more purple beams were fired at him from the darkness of the alley which made him curse as he dodged them all.

"What the heck?" the teen grumbled to himself, sitting up and placing a hand over his head. Kanda looked back and groaned. Level one akuma were easy to destroy, but it became tricky when you had to keep someone who had no idea what was going on safe and out of the loop.

"Run you idiot!" he exclaimed, cutting through another akuma that made its appearance known. The teen stared at him, blue eyes a bit confused.

"But…what about-"

"I said go, idiot!" he yelled, taking out his anger on the next akuma.

"O-okay." the boy said, scrambling to his feet and running in the opposite direction.

Kanda cursed to himself, he had to make this fast, he hadn't told the boy where to meet him so he could ask him about the Finder. He did just that- taking out the remainder of the akuma as if they were nothing more than air.

He ran out of the alley, glancing in every which direction for the boy. He was met with nothing. Kanda figured that he couldn't have gone far, so he went in search of him. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find him anywhere nearby. Finally breaking down, he asked anyone that was close to the alley if they had seen anyone come running out in a hurry. All of them denied seeing such a person emerge from the ally.

Kanda sighed to himself and looked up toward the sky. It was about time to meet up with the group again. He glared at the ground before walking off in the direction he knew they would be waiting. He'd have to track down this guy later.


	4. Che

**Yay! Chapter 4! Thank you for the two reviews, even though they came from the same person it still makes me happy to know someone is reading : ) Another kind of short chapter. Hope you enjoy and again, thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 2**

All four met back where they had originally separated, all extremely quiet. "So how'd it go?" Lavi asked, fully intent on breaking the silence. Lenalee flashed him an apologetic smile while Kanda just Che'ed in response. "That bad, huh?" Lavi continued, shaking his head.

"We didn't do so well either." Allen interjected with a sigh. "Ours ran away." he hunched his head over in failure, which Lenalee gave a sympathetic smile to.

"No Innocence here, but I found out a few interesting things." she tried, hoping it might cheer the boys up a little. Lavi and Allen stared at her curiously, while Kanda pretended not to listen. "For one, they told me that the Finder I was looking for died about four to five months ago." That caught all of them off guard.

"That's funny you mention that." Lavi interrupted, "One of the people we talked to said there was a Finder in his bar about five months ago." He moved his gaze to Kanda who nodded slightly.

"Same here." he replied, using as little words as necessary, trying to stay as anti-social as possible. All of them thought this over for a minute, before forming a glare.

"So Komui did give us a five month old job." Allen said, a bit crest fallen.

"Without telling us." Lavi added.

"Idiot." Kanda muttered, leaning back against the wall behind him.

Lenalee sighed, and placed her hand over her head, lightly shaking it. "Nii-san, what were you thinking?"

They all gave a short round a sighs and groans before Allen turned his gaze to Lenalee. "What else was it you were going to say, Lenalee?"

She turned to him and nodded her head. "Oh, well I didn't learn much else from there, but there was one person who seemed to know more than what she was willing to let on." Lavi nodded at her- that was good, they could always find her again if she lived in a convent. Their girl…not so much. He contemplated telling them about the girl and how the Innocence had found her. He decided it probably was for the better. It might come in handy later.

"Ours, the Innocence bonded to her." Lavi said bluntly, not bothering to put any emotion in his tone. All three sets of eyes landed on him, astonished.

"Eh?" Allen asked- he hadn't known this back when he was chasing her, he just figured she had it on her.

"How can you be sure of that?" Kanda asked, giving Lavi a skeptical leer.

"I saw it." he countered. His eye was better than the average. He was trained to pick up small things like that for goodness sakes. "So, what'd you find, Yuu?"

Kanda glared- for two reasons actually; one, because Lavi called him Yuu and two, because out of the group he had come up with the least amount of information. "Che." was his only response which made Allen's evil smirk come about.

"Oh really? The infamous Kanda comes up empty handed? I would never have-" he stopped mid sentence, turning abruptly to face the opposite direction. He stared intently at one of the rooftops, utterly perplexed.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked, a tad concerned for her comrade.

He shook his head softly. "Nothing, I just-" he turned his gave back to the group, "I just felt like I was being watched, that's all." The other three glanced up at the rooftop automatically before returning to the white haired exorcist. "Never mind, let's go see if we can make that nun talk to us."

The others nodded and turned to Lenalee to lead the way.

***

It didn't take them long to walk there. For the most part they kept quiet, Allen throwing confused glances behind them and shaking his head when he found nothing.

When they arrived they were greeted just as Lenalee had been the first time she found herself in these walls. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee found it quite appealing, Kanda on the other hand, found it quite annoying.

Lavi picked up on this right away and couldn't help but to tease him. "What's wrong, Yuu? You seem even more irritated than you usually are." When Kanda fixed his glare on the red head said red head couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"I hate nuns." Kanda mumbled, making Allen's mouth fall open in shock.

"What?! Why?!" the white haired boy demanded.

Kanda sighed, "They're annoying." Lavi and Lenalee sighed, while Allen's mouth seemed to fall open just a little more.

"You think everyone's annoying, Yuu."

Before said emo wannabe could retort, the door to the head nun's office opened and Lenalee slipped in- the others following shortly after.

"Miss Lee," the nun said, looking up from her book, a bit confused at why she had come back so soon. "To what do I owe the honor?" Kanda glared at her, almost only on instinct, while Lavi and Allen gave awkward smiles to the elderly woman.

"Actually, Head Sister Anita," Lenalee started politely, "we came to talk to Miss Amelia once more, if you don't mind." The sister's face contorted into that of perplexity before she nodded.

"Afternoon mass should be over soon. She should be headed back this way in a little while." Lenalee bowed, and smiled cheerily at the woman.

"Thank you, it shouldn't take long."

"Peace be with you." the nun threw in as they walked out the door, making Kanda scoff to himself.

They made their way to the church just in time to see a few people filing out. They kept a close eye on the small crowd, but she wasn't among them. A few more people filed out in pairs- none of them being who they were looking for.

About ten minutes later, when the four exorcists had grown tired of waiting and were ready to go in and look for themselves, two girls walked out together, one looking angered and the other laughing her head off.

"Oh wow! I don't remember the last time I went to service!" the first girl said, rather loudly, laughter racking her small frame.

"That's probably because there wasn't a last time." the second girl said sarcastically. "Oh, and if you ever choose to partake in one again, you should know: when they offer you the wine glass, you're supposed to take a small sip, not down the thing in one go."

The first girl shook her head. "But it wasn't even that strong, they diluted it with water, I'm sure of it!" It was about at this time that the two girls noticed the four exorcists staring up at them at the bottom stairs.

The second girl groaned, "What do you want now?" she seemed a little more annoyed than she had been moment prior. She tried to move forward but the girl in front of her wouldn't let her.

People were still filing out of the church, but this time in smaller groups. They paid no attention to the six teens that were caught in a staring contest.

The second girl backed up slightly, glaring at the back of her friend's head. "Matt, you're in the way." she complained, moving farther away from the girl rooted on the floor, intending to go around her. She stopped when she realized that two of the exorcists were transfixed on her friend.

"Mey-mey…run." with that she grabbed a hold of the wrist of the person behind her and took off, dragging the bewildered girl with her.

"That's her! The girl who cheated me at cards!" Allen exclaimed, following her. Lenalee was quick to follow Allen, activating her Innocence as she went. She knew she could catch the girl quickly, drag her back, and be done with it.

"You can prove nothing!" were the last words heard from the brunette as she vanished.

"Uh…" it was all Amelia could muster up, watching her friend dragging a total stranger off, closely followed by a very angry looking white haired exorcist, who was then followed by a short black haired exorcist that was flying. She would honestly admit that, that wasn't something she saw everyday. Her gaze then fell upon the two boys at the base of the stairs. One was laughing, not seeming to know what else to do with himself, while the other glared up at her.

"You're not gonna try and run are ya?" the red-haired one asked her with a coy smile.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it, but your friend seems like he would like me to." Lavi glanced over at Kanda who seemed itching for a fight. He sighed to himself.

"Yeah, he's always like that." he admitted, the girl simply shrugged.

"So uh…Matt really was chased this time?" she asked, he nodded and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah about that-"

"No worries, she probably deserved it." the girl didn't seem too surprised. "I suppose you're here about the Finders as well?"

Lavi nodded. The girl nodded as well, walking down to meet the both of them. "Well, might as well head her off before she gets too far." she shook her head, "she can run pretty fast, as you probably already know."

Lavi stared at the girl, not really understanding her purpose for helping them. "You're going to sell her out?" he asked a tad confused.

"No, I just think that she could explain her side of the story better than I can." She paused, staring out at the almost set sun. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she thinks you guys are associated with the big flying rock things- which I'm sure you're not." she said this with so much faith as she walked off into the growing darkness, the two boys following behind her closely.


	5. The girl thought to be Meymey

**Ok, next chapter. Just came to my attention that i have been forgetting to put on a disclaimer O.O Sorry. I know this is gonna be a big shocker, but i don't own it. No really, i don't. I wish i owned certain parts of it...but alas, i do not. Such a shame.  
**

**Chapter 2**

She skidded to a stop, her black working boots making a screeching sound in protest of the abruptness. The girl who she had been dragging along suffered from the stop too, getting thrown forward and onto her knees.

"I think we lost them." she sighed in contentment, turning back to face the girl on the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner. "What the hell, you're not Mey-mey." she accused, eyes narrowing.

"It's about time you noticed." the girl hissed out, getting to her feet, rubbing her wrist. "I've only been yelling at you to let go of me for the extent of your little run around." the unknown girl's deep hazel eyes met the thief's grey ones in a fierce battle.

The thief sighed. "Man, aside from the scary fact that both your wrist sizes are the same- which hear you me, is quite frightening. Women just shouldn't have muscular wrists like that. Anyway, back to what I was saying, I don't know how I mixed the two of you up." she paused, looking the girl over once again. "I mean look at you, you're blonde for one, slightly taller and slightly thinner than her, your mannerism is all off, you're dress isn't atrocious, and what I can make out of you in the dark you seem to be from some wealthy family."

"You have no right to comment on my mannerism." the blonde stated coldly. "Your own leaves much to be desired." Her silk covered hand came up to dust off her dress, and then moved up to center her bonnet.

"As I said, mannerisms are all screwy." the brunette nodded, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I find it incredibly shocking how obscenely rude and brash someone can be upon first meeting another person." she pointed out to the girl, who seemed to take it as a joke of some kind because she laughed.

"Those are some mighty big words, miss." she cracked a coy smile which the blonde glared at. "I'm not sure if my lil' brain can decode them all." she exaggerated.

"I did not make a comment about your intelligence or even the lack there of." she corrected with another cold glare.

"But you were thinking about it." the brunette smiled at the woman before her eyes caught something behind the blonde. "Watch out!" she screamed, grasping the older girl's hand and tugging her violently off her feet again. "Are you okay?"

The blonde looked up to see the shadow of something in the sky move to her left. She looked over to where she had been standing to see steam rise up from the newly formed crater that would have been her. Her gaze flew back to the girl hovering over her.

"Alright, no time to stare awestruck, we gotta go!" she grabbed onto the blonde's wrist again and hauled her to her feet before beginning to run again. The blonde marveled at how the girl thought on her feet, dodging every single attack fired from above with her back turned toward the assailants.

"Don't let even one shot hit you, unless you would prefer to be charred ash." the blonde warned, which earned a loud scoff from the girl.

"Thanks for the heads up captain obvious. I wasn't planning on it anyway." the brunette bit back, reaching into her bag and pulling out something she threw to the ground behind them. "Damn. I'm out of paper bombs." she cursed as she continued. She tugged on the blonde's hand a little roughly. "Hey keep up will ya? I got a place where we can hide, but we gotta hurry if you don't wanna become 'charred ash'."

The brunette kept up a steady pace even with the sharp turns and immediate stops she would pull off every so often. She never seemed to tire no matter how far or fast they went. "How is it that you are not even short of breath?" she asked, panting heavily.

"Well for one, I'm not in an expensive dress or heels." she made another sharp turn and continued on. "And I do this all the time- well…not exactly like this, but I do get chased quite often." she said it matter of fact and at this point, the blonde was perfectly fine with that. "Get ready to jump." she said with a sly smile, making the blonde uneasy.

"What do you-" She didn't get the rest of the words out before she was thrown up into the air letting out a loud scream as she clumsily flipped over the fence. The brunette somehow got to her, mid-air and straightened her out. They both landed, on their feet, the blonde sinking to the floor, grasping onto her left leg and letting out a cry of pain.

"No time, almost there." the girl whispered, pulling the injured blonde around the corner of a building and through another set of allies. "You'll be fine, just try not to think about the pain." it was the best attempt at comforting she could pull off at the moment. The blonde replied in a whimper, but nodded. They made another sharp turn and were in a clearing- a graveyard to be more exact.

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two figures sitting atop one of the graves, another leaning against one. She let go of the blonde's hand, letting her sink to the ground, and walked over to them. "Mey-mey why did you-"

"They're not bad." Amelia stated simply.

"But they were after-"

"Look at them closely, Matt." Cautiously she did and had to do a double take when her eyes landed on Kanda's sword. She looked up sharply at Lavi to see him leaning against his hammer. "Yeah…idiot." Amelia retorted to Matt's silence.

"So they're-" she stopped mid sentence to throw a glance at the sky, and sighed. "Looks like they followed us here. Can't even take a five minute breather without bein' chased around town." Both girls jumped backwards just in time to avoid the blast that had been directed at them.

Matt used another headstone to stable herself in the air and flipped over it, landing in a crouching position on the ground. Amelia did the opposite, she let herself stay in the air. She kicked up her foot slightly murmuring, "Activate." The small jingling charm on her anklet began to glow and broke off from the chain. A thin staff materialized in her hands, four vertical white stripes ran up the length of the black surface and formed a white cross on both ends were the stripes met.

She used it to block against the purple rain of akuma beams. Kanda and Lavi shortly joined her in the air, slicing and dicing the small armada that had formed in the moon light. The overwhelming number made it difficult for her to dodge and attack at the same time- Lavi and Kanda didn't seem to have this problem though. They didn't even seem shocked by the vast number of them. They actually seemed more worried about what they couldn't see.

"Usagi, don't get careless." Kanda warned, shooting the red head a glare.

"I know, I know. With so many there should be one pulling the strings somewhere." with that they both commenced in their own fights.

As Amelia watched them, she really couldn't help but to be awed by their movements. She was so lost in it that she didn't see one of them come at her from the corner of her eye.

"Mey-mey, look out!" Matt yelled from a few yards away, trying to get to her.

Amelia turned just in time to come face to face with it. Her eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands in a last attempt to block. When the hit never landed she raised her eyes to see the same white haired exorcist from earlier. His arm had turned into this claw looking thing, which freaked her out a little. He smiled sadly at her before he joined the two guys in the air.

The girl that had been with him landed right next to Amelia, who was still in shock, bright green eyes open with fear of how close to death she had gotten.

While those three worked on attacking the akuma and Lenalee was taking care of Amelia, Matt worked on distracting them from the wounded girl on the ground. "Stupid idiot get off the ground." She threw and assortment of smoke bombs and fireworks, anything to get them away from the blonde. Her gray eyes widened, catching a glance of something behind the blonde. "Yo Blondie! Move!" she screamed, dodging a few more purple beams.

The blonde looked up to see the creepiest thing she had ever seen in her life, hands down. It was a humanoid, but its limbs were all off centered. It had a star on its head just like all the other akuma that were attacking, but it was laughing. What frightened her more than anything was that she couldn't see most of the creature. It was monstrous and almost made her puke on sight.

It reached out to her, its livid eyes boring into her own. "Hello, pretty." it said, drawing a scream from the blonde- it was music to the monster's ears. It struck out at her but, stopped mid-strike when the sharp metal of a very odd looking dagger pierced its skin. It cried out in agony and that was all the blonde needed.

"Stir." she said not waiting a second to impale the creature with the rapier that formed in her hands. She fell back to the ground, getting scooped up and taken away just as the creature imploded. The long dagger went flying into the air, heading in an angle impossible for the implosion to have thrown it.

At the same time the akuma was destroyed, the army of level ones dispersed. With no one to lead them they left without a second thought. The boys returned to the ground, slightly confused. They had assumed Lenalee had taken it out while they were preoccupied, but when they looked at her she shook her head. They turned in the direction of Matt and the blonde girl. The blonde held tightly to her Innocence staring off into space.

Matt, who had been the one to get the blonde away from harms way, jumped to her feet, chasing the object flying (which she had found oddly familiar) toward someone across the graveyard. When the blade got back into his clutches he turned and began to run. Matt, was quicker however, and jumped him, sending him sprawling out on the ground.

"Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly.

The others gathered around Matt and the unknown man- the blonde getting there by means of leaning on Lenalee. When they all surrounded her, she lifted herself off the man, flipping him over. He sat up slowly, spitting out clods of dirt.

"You." Everyone turned to Kanda, who was sporting an expression that crossed between his heavy glare and honest surprise.

"Hiya!" the man exclaimed enthusiastically smiling up at Kanda.


	6. Oh and by the way you can't go home

**Next chapter! whoot! thanks for reading and reviewing**! **Hope you enjoy! Still don't own by the way.**

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, looking up and down the teen on the ground. The tawny brown haired man smiled brightly at Kanda.

"What are **you **doing here?" The swordsmen's gaze became more deadly, which again, the teen seemed to be immune to. Kanda was this close to ringing his annoying little neck and then, as the luster from his eyes faded, cut off all his hair. He had it all planned out and would have put it into action, had not Lenalee stepped in.

"Uh…it's getting late, maybe we should go to an inn or something and talk this over." she offered, turning on her Lenalee charm, with a cute smile.

"Does that mean me too? Cuz, really, I'm not allowed in many anymore." Matt threw in, not exactly wanting to take apart in this little talk Lenalee spoke of.

"I am expected at home." the blonde groaned, trying to shift weight on her injured leg. "And perhaps a doctor would be a phenomenal idea- thanks to someone." she added, face contorting in pain.

"I wish I could, but I have someplace to be in a little while." the teen gave an apologetic smile to the group and jumped to his feet, dusting himself off.

The tawny haired boy said his goodbyes and began to walk away. He was quickly stopped by an ever angry Kanda. "Let me rephrase Lenalee's offer. You **will **go to an inn with us and we **will **talk it over. Is that clear?" He sounded all too happy to threaten them.

All four reacted in different ways. The blonde seemed to take offense, while the brown haired boy found it funny. Amelia didn't seem to care, while Matt seemed to be intrigued and slightly cautious. "Anything's better than going back to the convent and explaining why I'm late." Amelia shrugged, uncaringly.

Lavi took it upon himself to wrap it all up. "Look, we just want to explain everything to you. Hear us out?" It was his honest seeming face that won them over in the long run.

***

"I'm Lenalee Lee," the black-bordering-on-green haired beauty announced when they had all seated themselves at a table. Yuu of course leaned against a column next to their table, he didn't want to be mistaken as friendly.

"Allen Walker." the white haired teen said with a smile, looking over the four other teens.

Lavi gave a small wave and nodded his head. "Lavi," he turned around in his chair and pointed at Kanda "and that is Yuu Kanda. He hates to be called by his last name though, dontcha Yuu?" Lavi teased lightly.

"Go to hell Usagi." Kanda shot back with a glare. Lavi stuck his tongue out in victory.

"You're just a cute cuddle bunny of rainbows and sunshine now aren'tcha?" Matt laughed out earning Kanda's attention.

Silence fell amongst them. Matt started playing with her hair and the brown haired man did the same with his glasses. The blonde had no intention of participating whatsoever, and Amelia was down on the ground bandaging up the girl's sprained ankle.

Amelia sighed, "I'm Amelia Slade, nice to meet you all." she said, knowing that was what the exorcists were waiting for.

"Christopher Neal." the blue eyed teen said cheerfully. "Kris for short."

Matt just nodded with a big smile on her face, staring at the blonde. Her gaze finally broke down the blonde because she turned away.

"Estelle Rosalina Sinclair." she spat out coldly, making Amelia stare up at her.

"How on Earth did say all that in one breath?" Amelia shook her head and continued to wrap her leg. She stopped a few minutes later to hit Matt on the leg which made the girl jump out of her chair.

"My name is Matt and I'm an alcoholic." Amelia hit her again and she sat back down with a put out groan. "Mattalynne Alice." she murmured quietly. She turned to give them all a good stare before getting up out of her chair again. "Well now that the introductions are our of the way, I think I'll be-" Kanda walked to stand in front of her with another menacing glare, "-sitting back down." and that's exactly what she did, glaring at Amelia when she began to laugh at her.

"Can we perhaps hurry this little get together up?" Estelle asked, still not happy about being in such a place. "As I have already told you, I am expected at home."

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee all gave each other a foreboding glance before turning back to the four teens sitting in front of them, a silent apology hung in the air.

Amelia scoffed. "Lovely, first we're attacked and now we can't even go home."

Another round of apologetic looks were directed at the four teens who didn't seem to want them very much.

"Look, it's sorta how these things go." Lavi began seriously. "The weapons you all have are what God gave us to fight akuma. It only reacts to certain people, and those certain people have to stop the Earl from destroying the world." This acquired many questioning stares from the confused teens.

"What if you're an atheist?" Matt asked, coy smile decorating her lips.

"Are any of you?" Allen asked a little thrown aback- I mean three of the four had just filed out of the church, it seemed contradictory.

Matt shook her head, "No, but if that's the determining point, I can always convert." she said cheerfully, earning a smack across the back of the head from Amelia. "Ouch! Geez, you're the one that pointed out that I only went to church like once." the girl quipped, rubbing the back of her head. "And besides, I break the ninth commandment everyday."

To this, Amelia gave a confused look to the girl before starting. "You covet your neighbor's wife?" she asked, just a tad confused. Matt seemed to be just as confused.

"No, no the stealing one. And that only furthers my point." she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "I don't even know the order of the rules in which we are to live by. Sorry I couldn't help you guys and all but-" she began to walk away and again Kanda walked over to her, "-sitting down." she said submissively, doing just that.

"Wait…an Earl?" questioned the brown haired teen. Over the course of Matt's ranting he had been thinking Lavi's statement over. The thought of fighting a man in a button up suit and a large top hat came into his mind and confused him quite thoroughly.

"The Millennium Earl," Allen explained trying to mask the malice in his voice, "he's the one responsible for creating all the akuma that attacked you."

"Ah so that's what those big flying rock guys are called." Amelia mused.

"I called them pentacle people." Kris said with another happy smile earning concerned glances from all his peers, all except for Matt who was seriously thinking this name over.

"I called them devils." the blonde spat coldly. "They were obviously demented and evil."

"Actually that's what akuma means." Allen admitted laughing slightly. "Since the order is composed of many different races we tend to speak many different languages."

"I would have never figured that out, I mean about half you guys here are Asian…" Amelia said coyly.

"So…you guys have been attacked by akuma before?" Lavi asked, seeming a bit concerned that nothing had been done for five months. What if there had been more like them?

"Well yeah." both Amelia and Matt blathered as if it were common knowledge. Kris nodded his head quickly.

"Once or twice." Estelle said, once more not making eye contact with anyone.

"How long has it been happening?" Lavi continued to investigate.

"Ever since I s-" Matt stopped mid-sentence and gave them all a wink, "came into contact with this thing." She pointed to her earring and shrugged. Amelia nodded and pointed down, referring to her foot. A faint jingling could be heard beneath the table.

"Same." Kris said, brushing back the sleeve of his blazer and revealing two leather bracers on each wrist. One was black and the other white, each bore a long cross shape on the edge.

Estelle simply nodded and pulled out a chain that was tucked into the front of her black dress. On the chain there was a small charm that resembled a thin sword (a rapier).

"I still can't believe you all met up in one place." Lavi said, still not fully understanding how such a big coincidence could occur.

"Weren't you the one who said we were all hand picked by God or something?" Amelia asked with that 'well duh' tone in her voice. "What's to say it's not his will?"

"What's to say it is?" Matt countered- it was intended to push the girl's buttons- which it did.

"Shut up, non-believer." the girl retorted, whipping her auburn hair across Matt's face.

"There is no life after death!" she bellowed loudly, hitting her head against the wooden table repeatedly- she was being overdramatic.

"It is not a laughing matter, Miss Alice." the blonde chewed out harshly. "Has the thought even occurred to you that this is a serious situation, not a time for your petty jokes?" Her hazel eyes bore into the girl's grey ones once more.

"Has the thought ever occurred to you to even try and take your nose out of the clouds and laugh a little?" Matt bit back even harsher. Many were taken aback by her vicious tone, that is, until she started laughing hysterically. "Oh that was good! Did you see your faces!? Priceless." a few more laughs were drawn from the girl which Kris oddly took part in and slowly subsided. "I'm done." she informed everyone, who just looked back and forth between Matt and Kris with weirded out expressions.

"Now that that little episode is over," her green eyes shot between Kris and Matt once more before turning back to the exorcists, "you had been hinting something about not letting us go home." Amelia started in an even tone.

"Well yeah, you're gonna have to come back with us." Lavi said, smiling hopefully at them. Amelia thought this over, a smile coming to her face. Estelle was the opposite, she was staring indignantly- eyes wide open. Matt and Kris just repeatedly blinked at him.

"And if we refuse?" the blonde asked testily. This brought a smirk to Kanda's face.

"Then we drag you there." he commented cynically. Estelle seemed disgusted by this idea.

"I thought you were trying to ignore us cute cuddle bunny of rainbows and sunshine." Kris said in a sing-song manner, bringing out Kanda's killer intent.

"Don't be silly Neal. The cute cuddle bunny of rainbows and sunshine would never do such a thing." she said, batting her hand playfully in his direction, ignoring Kanda's death glares.

"You're right Alice, how could I have been so blind?" he repeated, copying her tone of voice. They both gave a small giggle. No one could tell if they were serious or if they were teasing- which did not bode well for anyone.


	7. At least they're getting along

**Alright, here's the next chapter. There will be yullen coming up soon for those who were wondering. Just wanted to establish the characters first. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**Still don't own it!  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Are we there yet?" the brunette bellowed, glancing out of the cabin window for what had to be the twelfth time in two minutes.

"We just left the city." Amelia said tonelessly.

Estelle rolled her eyes, "Haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?" she said bitter as always.

"Yes, just as rolling your eyes is rude." both Kris and Matt said curtly, flashing an innocent smile. When they realized they had both said it, they flashed each other the same smile before gazing back out their respected window.

"This is going to be a long ride." Amelia groaned, hiding her emerald gaze in her hands.

"Hey, has it occurred to you guys that they put us in our own cart?" her grey eyes peeled away from her window and toward the rest of her cart-mates.

Amelia gazed up at the girl sitting next to her with an annoyed stare. "No really? I couldn't tell." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I thought that was kinda odd too." Kris agreed, still staring out his window.

"I can see why. Your perverse behavior and lack of common courtesy is appalling." Estelle's nose was once more firmly in the air, making Matt snicker and Amelia tug at her hair lightly.

"No I mean, what's stopping us from jumping out right now?" she asked, eyeing them all again- devious smile plastered to her lips.

"Uh…the fact that we're moving?" Amelia asked, not thinking there need to be more to stop them from trying.

"Not everyone can do gravity defying flips and twists like yourself, Mattalynne." Estelle pointed out, lifting her gauze wrapped foot.

"Curiosity." was Kris's simple answer. Matt nodded slowly and sat back against her seat.

"Same." she replied closing her eyes, folding her hands behind her head, and throwing her feet up on the seat across from her. Estelle glared at her silently, astonished at her lack of educate. "You weren't using the space anyway."

Estelle gasped- the girl smirked, her eyes remaining closed. "Wake me up when we get there." she yawned out.

***

They all ended up falling asleep, none of them had got one wink of sleep the night before. When Allen opened to carriage door, a very much asleep Mattalynne came falling out, which made Amelia fall to the cushion without the support of her friend.

They both woke immediately on impact, Kris and Estelle waking only after the loud thud Matt made upon landing. "Ouch." she muttered, glaring up at Allen, who was staring at the girl sprawled out at his feet.

He offered her a hand and she reluctantly grasped it and was hauled to her feet. She dusted herself off quickly before retrieving her hat and small bag- it was all she brought with her.

Next to get out of the cabin was Estelle who pretty much had to jump into Allen's arms to get out. She was handed off to Lenalee, while Lavi grabbed both of her suitcases, eyes going wide when he realized how heavy they were.

Amelia was next, taking Allen's hand and jumping down, large wool bag in her hands with all her belongings. Kris jumped out immediately after, nodding happily at Allen and slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder.

All of them walked over to meet a gaping Matt. "Do we have to climb that?" was all she asked.

"Yes, it gets you in shape." Lavi said, smiling slyly at them. Matt's jaw dropped, which made Lavi laugh. "Nah we won't make you climb, but if you ever feel the need to, know that there have been survivors- Allen's for example."

She glanced back at Allen who was laughing awkwardly. "I didn't know there was another way up." he admitted honestly.

Their whole way up the lift, Mattalynne was gaping, running back and forth, mesmerized by the machine.

"She was like this the first time she showed up at the convent and figured out they would feed her." Amelia explained with a sigh.

"For free!" Matt added, still looking over the small details of the lift. "Only difference is that this time you're not drooling over me." she said with a wink which Amelia glared to. "No it's okay you can admit it, Mey-mey, I know I'm awesome." she continued to tease her friend, while the rest of the occupants could only stare.

"We were seven, and you looked like a guy." Amelia said, defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I also claimed to be one." she smiled brightly. "After all, I didn't complain when they started calling me Mathew."

"That's because they were offering you food." she bit back.

Matt nodded, "True. Speaking of which…" she turned to the four exorcists, eyeing them curiously. "They serve food here?"

"No Matt, they let us live here but don't feed us." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Bummer." Kris replied with a put out sigh.

"Hehe." Matt said with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, well first you guys have to meet with Nii-san and he'll take you to Hevlaska." Lenalee said with a light smile.

The four exorcists had pretty much kept their mouths shut the whole time, waiting for them to blow or try to escape. They were just forced to leave their homes and families to partake in a very dangerous line of work. Why hadn't they blown a fuse yet? The only one that seemed to still have a problem with it was the injured girl, and she wasn't getting far on that leg anyway.

They never tried. It was like they didn't care at all that they had no say about their life anymore, or maybe, they just didn't know about that little fact yet.

***

"Ewww!" Matt exclaimed, overcome with shivers. "That was…"

"Weird." Amelia finished for her.

"And not in the good way." Kris added, earning an odd look from Amelia.

"There is a good way?" the blonde asked skeptically. Matt and Kris just stared wide eyed at her.

"You have not lived my child." Matt said, patting her on the shoulder just as Komui popped up out of nowhere.

"Alright, got all the data from Hevlaska and now you guys are all up to date on the whole Akuma/Earl situation am I correct?" he asked, taking a sip out of his favorite mug.

"Akuma, Earl, Noah…bad." Amelia droned.

"Innocence, exorcists…good!" chirped Kris, adding a small hop in his step for emphasis.

"Okay." he affirmed. "Well you guys are gonna have to train a bit to bond with your Innocence a little more before we assign you missions." he turned on his heal quickly, glasses catching the light as he stared at them. "You'll be able to test out my new Komurin." he stated, with a maniacal grin.

Amelia leaned over toward Mattalynne, not taking her eyes off the odd man in front of them. "How did he not spill his coffee?" she whispered to the smaller brunette.

"Witch!" Matt hissed back, glaring daggers at the man.

"Let's be off shall we?" Komui stated, turning his back to them and walking off.

"Uh…what about Estelle?" her viridian eyes questioned the group.

Matt and Kris glanced at each other before Kris spoke. "Nose goes!" he shouted, placing his hand on his nose, Matt following seconds after him. They both began giggling before walking off to find Komui.

"Bastards." Amelia hissed, glaring in their direction, pulling Estelle's arm over her shoulder.

"At least they seem to be getting along." Estelle pointed out, leaning on the younger girl.

"I guess." Amelia agreed, starting off slowly in their way.


End file.
